


A Couple of Virgins

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [220]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, The Strain Did It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Guess it isn't hard to tell who the virgins are.





	A Couple of Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of deaged to the age of virginity loss

"Well, guess it isn't hard to tell who the virgins are," Kusanagi noted to himself, wondering mostly what the value was to a Strain of being able to reduce people to the age they lost said virginity.

Yata was, predictably, the exact same age as ever and chasing the Strain with undampened enthusiasm. Almost surprisingly, but somehow not really, Fushimi was the same.

Everyone else had to momentarily get used to being teenagers again, and for many of them, without aura.

Well, except Anna. Who was waiting patiently for the infamous duo to bring back the Strain. "It'll be fine."


End file.
